


White's Visit

by Melie



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy reçoit une visite assez inattendue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Tarantino.  
> Je me suis notamment servie d'une scène coupée, où on apprend qu'Orange avait fait des recherches et a découvert le véritable nom de White avant que ce dernier ne le lui dise.   
> A ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film depuis longtemps : White = Larry, Orange = Freddy. Et... **SPOILERS** pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, évidemment.  
> 

On frappe à la porte. Freddy sursaute. Il vérifie que rien ne traîne. Surtout pas l'album photo dont il s'est servi pour l'identification. Mais il est rangé au fond d'un tiroir. Sous un double fond, plus exactement. Aucun risque.

Mr Orange ouvre la porte.

White. Lawrence. Préfère-t-il qu'on l'appelle Larry ? Mieux vaut éviter d'y penser, il pourrait commetre une putain de gaffe sinon.

White. C'est White, pour toi, Orange.

"Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Les costards. 'sont près."

Ah. C'est vrais. Ces fameux costards.

"Ben... entre."

White ne se fait pas prier. Il pose le cintre sur la tableet commence à faire le tour de l'appart'. Sans gêne, le bonhomme.

Ou peut-être méfiant.

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas commis une seule erreur. Sinon, il est mort.

L'homme se retourne vers Freddy, puis parle.

"En fait... t'es un putain de menteur, Orange."

Et merde. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a oublié ?

Et voilà que White le montre du doigt, lui. Freddy baisse les yeux.

L'alliance. C'est ça.

Il n'a pas remis cette foutue alliance.

White éclate de rire.

"T'inquiète, petit. T'as raison, ça en impose, un mec qui a son alliance. Donc ça veut dire que c'est soit celle de ta chère grand-mère, soit...

\- Divorcé.

\- Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne supportait pas chez toi ?

\- Tout."

Freddy commence à se détendre à nouveau. Pendant quelques instants, il avait senti une coulée de sueur froide dans son dos.

"Sont toutes les mêmes... bon, tu l'essayes ?"

Le costard. Freddy, ressaisis-toi, il veut juste que tu essayes ce putain de costard.

"Ouais. Installe toi, j'arrive dans deux minutes."

White sourit.

Freddy entre dans sa salle de bain et se regarde dans la glace.

"Putain, quelle trouille il m'a foutu..., murmure-t-il à son reflet. Ressaisis-toi... Orange."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressort. Changé.

"C'est que ça te va bien, en fait."

Mr Orange sourit. Larry... non, White lui passe les lunettes. Il va se voir dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Ouais. La classe.

"Attends, fait l'autre. Il te manque juste un truc..."

Il sort le peigne de sa poche. Son foutu peigne. Orange l'a déjà vu plein de fois. Ce mec est complètement obsédé par ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, là...

Il lui peigne les cheveux. Mr White peigne les cheveux de Mr Orange. Et soigneusement, en plus.

Et c'est que c'est pas désagréable.

Petite tape sur la joue. Larry... White le regarde droit dans les yeux, maintenant. Et il sourit, ce putain d'enfoiré.

"C'est mieux, là, tu vois."

Freddy se regarde dans la glace. Et sourit.

"Ouais, t'as raison, c'est mieux."

Il y a comme un blanc. La main de White est posée sur son épaule, à présent.

Elle est souvent là. Oui, souvent. Comme si ce vieux salaud avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile.

A vrai dire, Freddy s'y est habitué. Et ça ne le dérange pas. Pas du tout.

Mieux vaut qu'il garde ça pour lui tout seul.

"Alors comme ça, t'es un fan de comics ?"

Les posters sur ses murs. Et son T-shirt.

"Ouais.

\- J'y connais pas grand chose à ses conneries... à part Superman et Batman. Evidemment.

\- Ces deux-là, on peut pas les rater."

Ils rient, tous les deux.

"Tu restes un peu ?"

Oui, il lui a demandé ça.

Il lui a vraiment demandé de rester, là.

Freddy, Orange, tu pètes les plombs ou quoi ?

"D'accord."

Ouais, il pète les plombs. Et alors ?

Et alors merde, ça le regarde. Point barre.

**FIN**


End file.
